A Cody Simpson One Shot - Sweet Dreams
by Evie.Simpson27
Summary: *GETS A BIT DIRTY AT THE END* Its the last evening of your holidays with Cody. He told his family to drive to some friends, because he wants to be alone with you. Its a bit 'mature', but I think its sweet and I would be sooo happy if you read this, thanks xo


_**PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY** It's my first one shot. There could be a few mistakes, because I am an 14-year-old girl from germany and my english is not perfect, of course. It would be awesome if you let me know in the comments how you liked my story. Thanks :'*_

...Then he opened the front door. We laughed all the time as I pushed him in playfully. We had so much fun. "We're alone now" Cody said and smirked."Where are the others?" I asked him. "They knew it is your last day here, so I told them to better drive to their friends, because I would make a big party for you." He said. "Party? But nobody's here!" I said confused. "Haha, I lied to them. I thought we would need some time, just for us two. We could watch a movie or talk the whole evening, without somebody could interrupt us." He said quite shy, watching on the floor. "Come on!" he said and took my hand and dragged me to the living room. We still laughed and giggled all the time.

In the living room were some candels and a few rose petals. It looked so beautiful, even though it wasn't too much. "Aww, Cody! That looks so fantastic!" I said and hugged him. He kissed me on my cheek very softly and fond. I felt those butterflies in my stomach again. We sat down on the couch. "I don't want to fly back home again, Cody" I said and put my head down on his shoulder. "I don't want that too, my angel. I don't want to wait 3 months to see you again. The past hollidays were the best we've had by now." He sad, looking very deeply into my eyes, flowing his finger softly over my cheek. He layed his arms around me. "We will get over this! We can chat all the time, and skype everyday when you've got time, and.." - "When I've got time? I have always time for you baby. If I could, I would cancel all my concerts and interviews for you. You became the most important thing in my life since I we first met.I would do everything for you,Evie!" he said and looked at me. I nearly died as I heard that. My heart was beating like I was running away from a murderer, but Cody felt great to me, not like a terrifying murderer. I really really loved him. Every single bit of him. The way he talks, the way he walks, even the way he breathes. I felt like I fall for him again and again every second. I runned my fingers through his hair. "I would do more. I don't even now how to prove that I am endlessly and hopelessly in love with everything of you, you can easily find the perfect words for something like that." I said kinda shy. "I think that were the right words to prove that." He said and laughed.

He kissed my forehead softly and put his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and suddenly looked up.I looked deeply into his stunningly beautiful eyes."You know what?" Cody asked."What?" I said confused."I dont care about our distance to eachother, I dont care what the others say about our age-difference or something like that. Dont listen to those people. I will always love you, more than anything else!" he said. That shocked me. I was about to say something, but he touched my lips."Dont ruin everything with your "ehm err" again!" He said. both laughed and he kissed me. He tapped my lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. Then he kissed me with his tonge, holding my chin between his thumb and started to kiss very passionatly, as he pushed me back gently onto a couch pillow, leaning over me and starting to kiss my neck.I was scared he would get to 'indecent' now. "I am only 14!" i whispered. "That means youre allowed to do this" He whispered in my ear. His whispering was damn hot.

He kissed me ran his fingers through my hair, played with my wavy hair. I put my hands under his T-Shirt and let my fingers travel over his chest. He pulled up my top and took it off . He grinned and took off his shirt too. I pushed him back onto his couch and leaned over him. Then, I kissed him harder "I like it when you get wilder!" He his whispering could make me die.

He kissed and licked my ear.I could feel his warm breath at my neck.I felt he was nervous already told me that he does not want to hurt me, because the first time hurts. I got goose-bumps all over my body. I was still scared, but enjoyed it.I felt like I dreamed! He kissed my neck, getting more down to my decoltee. My hand was at his neck, running up through his hair. I always dreamed about that. Then, we rolled over so I was on top. His hands were on my waist, pushing me against him as close as possible. I was feeling something like...you know.. His hand were at my back, stroking it. my hands flowed down his chest, till i reached his I stopped.I did not know what to do, it was the first time I... "slept with someone"

"Wait" he said, got up and took off his trousers."And you are ready for all this?" He said solicitously. I nodded nervously. He chuckeled and took off his boxers. He sat back down beside me, holding my chin and kissed me. He stroked my body down to my waist and took my shorts , he touched my leg and the inside of my thigh. I was shivering. He pulled my panties and took them off, tossing them down on the floor. He smiled and kissed me. He felt that I was nervous. "Dont be afraid,Babe! I'll be carefull, I won't hurt me, Evie" He said quietly and smiled at me. I looked into his eyes. He stared so deep into my dark green eyes that I felt like he was watching through myself. He was so cute and protective, i felt so safe with him. I wasn't that scared anymore. "I am not scared, Cody" I said like it was obvious and chuckled.

He smiled and pushed me back on his couch and leaned over me. I smiled into the kiss. He touched my whole body while giving me tongue kisses passionatly. Then I leaned up, and he helped me unclipsing my bra. We fell back onto the couch, laughed and he began to kiss my neck, slowly till he reached my decoltee, between my breasts, my stomach and right between my legs. I moaned quietly as I felt his warm tongue liking around and kissing me down there. It felt unbelievable. I stroked over his head, closing my eyes. Then he came up and kissed me harder. My hands were at his back, stroking him. He gave me tongue kisses harder and harder. Then my hands were behind his neck, pushing him nearer to me. Suddenly I felt him entering me. It hurt a bit, but I enjoyed it.

I moaned as his thruts were getting faster and harder. "Oh...my...oh..Cody...ah" I shouted as he got faster and faster. I screamed as I came and so did he. He kissed my forehead breahtlessly. Cody rolled over and I layed my head on his chest. He stroked my head carefully. I looked up at his aqua hazel eyes. We smiled at eachother. "Wasn't that scary, huh?" He said and giggled. I laughed and shook my head. We were laying there with no talking for about 30 minutes. He kept stroking my head. "Sweet dreams baby" He whispered and kissed me. We both closed our eyes and I fell asleep on his chest.

I felt way more adult now...

_Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! xo_


End file.
